Battle for Rinoa
by Ghost of Darkness
Summary: The story begins at a party for the new SEED graduates where Rinoa is on a date with Squall. Seifer confronts them, showing his love for Rinoa. Furiously each boy excuses themselves, while plotting to get Rinoa to like him better. Which boy will win th
1. Default Chapter

Battle for Rinoa  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters, or else I would be rich and living in a mansion, not writing this story for simple pleasure.  
  
CHAPTER 1 The Graduation Party  
  
Squall dressed into his usual SEED uniform as he thought of the graduation party of the new SEED's. His blue eyes glanced into his mirror as his brown hair fell into its usual position. Squall heard a knocking at his door.  
"Squall, hurry up dude. It's time for the celebration." Zell's voice echoed throughout the door.  
Zell's blond hair was spiked and his long black facial tattoo was even more vivid than usual.  
Squall rolled his eyes and ignored Zell. He crossed his room to lock the door, but he was too late. Zell, Selphie, and Irvine toppled through the door and fell into a heap of people on the floor.  
Selphie pushed back her brown hair as she stood and straightened her SEED skirt. Zell stood and scratched his head as his face blushed. Irvine pushed his long reddish hair under his black cowboy hat.  
Squall gave them a flare and walked past them, down the hall. Just as he thought he was alone, Rinoa stepped out from her room.  
"Hi Squall." Rinoa said as she blushed and pushed her blackish brown hair behind her ears. Her usual one piece black shorts/shirt was covered in the back by her bluish no sleeve throw on.  
Squall nodded to Rinoa and continued down the hallway. Rinoa was at his heels.  
"Can I help you?" Squall asked as he headed toward the Quad (the place where the dance was held).  
"I was wondering if I could go with you to the graduation of the SEED's." Rinoa answered as she blushed even more and turned away.  
Squall nodded and held out his arm. Rinoa took it and they entered the Quad. The dancing had already begun.  
"Would you like punch or champagne?" Squall asked as they walked to the table in the center.  
Rinoa who was busy watching Zell flirt with Xu, suddenly realized Squall was talking to her.  
"Oh, punch please." Rinoa answered. Rinoa looked back to Zell.  
"So I walked up to him and said, 'Get a life Nida' and he falls over his own feet and lands in the girls dressing room. He then tried to fight me, but I just moved out of his way and he stained his uniform. He said it was a disgrace to the SEEDs. Then I told him he was a disgrace." Zell said as Xu muttered a false laugh.  
"Then he walks up to me and cuts me with a little knife." Zell said as he showed Xu a small cut.  
"Zell you lie. You fell onto the scissors. You chicken wuss." Seifer said.  
"Go hump a cow you fag." Zell said as he blushed and walked away.  
Seifer then turned his attention to Squall and Rinoa. Rinoa's eyes seemed to light up whenever she laid eyes on Squall.  
"Hey Seifer. I got the champagne ya know." Came the voice of Raijin.  
  
Seifer looked at Raijin and threw the champagne onto him. Seifer turned his attention back to Squall who was now holding Rinoa's hand.  
"I've had enough. Rinoa is mine and she always will be. I'm taking her back right here and now." Seifer said as he pulled out his shear triggered gunblade.  
Seifer approached the table and shouted, "Leonhart, come out and face me you fag. I'm taking back Rinoa and you can't stop me you fuckin' thief."  
Squall stood and took out his own gunblade. "Almasy, I'll kill you before you even touch Rinoa. You...you...scum bag." Squall retaliated.  
As the two edged toward each other, Rinoa fought her way between them.  
"Stop this both of you." Rinoa said as she tried to push the two apart.  
"Move your ass Rinoa, this is a fight between men. You have no right to split us up."  
"Yes I do as it's me you're fighting over. Plus Seifer I'm not yours. You gave me to the sorceress and she nearly killed me." Rinoa yelled.  
"I was possessed, don't judge me on that you whore." Seifer said.  
"Sounds like you really care about her Seifer. Rinoa just move, I don't want you to get hurt in all this nonsense that Seifer puts on." Squall butted in.  
"Seifer, Squall what is this all about? How dare you start a fight on such a happy day for the new SEED's and your setting bad examples for them as well as the junior classmen." Came the voice of headmaster Cid.  
Seifer hissed and stalked off once more to join Raijin and his twin sister Fujin. Squall glared at Seifer and walked in the other direction.  
"Rinoa, what were they fighting about?" Cid asked.  
"They were fighting over me and I don't know which one I like more. Both risked their lives to save me and I like them both a lot, even though Seifer just called me a whore." Rinoa said as her eyes began to stream with tears.  
"Well Rinoa, in the end I am sure that you will know which man is your suitor. After all, true love will reveal itself at the right time." Cid said as he walked back to his chair.  
Off in the distance Rinoa saw Squall alone, leaning against the wall, being his usual lone wolf. He saw no interest in talking to anyone.  
Seifer was laughing with Fujin and Raijin. Seifer looked awfully cool, leaning on his huge gunblade. Yet something told her Squall was just as cool, but he did not need to let everyone see it. He was afraid of losing everything and she knew it. In tears she fled from the celebration, up to her room where she cried in confusion. 


	2. Chapter 2 Ambush

Battle for Rinoa  
  
DISCLAIMER: as before I do not own FF8 or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 2 Ambush  
  
Squall awoke to the sound of raging storms. A large clap of thunder resounded through his silent room. The thunder would definitely keep him awake for a long time.  
"Damn! There is no possible way to get a decent nights worth of sleep with you snoring you lout." Zell cursed as the thunder awoke him and Irvine gave a particularly loud snore.  
"EEEEEEEEEK!" Rinoa squealed as the thunder boomed again. She flopped upon her bed and threw her head under the pillow. There was no way that she would sleep through this monster of a storm. She looked at the door to her room and thought for a moment of waking Squall and explaining that she was scared of the storms. Then she saw that it was crazy to wake him, since he was probably furious with her. Rinoa grabbed her covers and pillow and set up camp outside of Squall's door. This gave her some comfort.  
Seifer awoke in his dorm and looked outside the window. The sky was grey and the rain was heavy. Tonight, he would plan how to get Squall out of the picture. With Squall out of the picture he had a clean shot at Rinoa. Seifer looked out the window and saw a mouse hiding under the sill. He saw a ginger haired cat hiding within a bush outside his window. The cat waited and pounced. "That's it." Seifer said. He awoke Raijin. And told him his plan.  
Squall was tired of hearing Zell curse every time that Irvine snored or that thunder boomed. Squall pulled on his black pants, black boots, white shirt, black jacket, and black gloves. He ruffled his hair and looked at the vivid scar. He frowned and crossed his room to go to the training center. As he walked out of his room, so did Zell. Zell looked as though he was about to kill someone and Squall had a pretty good idea of who it was.  
"S'up Squall? Can't get a bit of sleep with that fag snoring up a storm. If I didn't know any better, I would say his snoring caused the storm. So what's with Rinoa sleeping outside your door?" Zell asked.  
"What else is new? She's always trying to talk to me and now she can't decide if she likes Seifer or me better. I almost got killed saving her and she offers me this. You know, I really can't stand her." Squall said.  
"I never heard you talk that much. You sure you're the real Squall?" Zell said acting as though he were examining Squall head to toe.  
"Whatever." Squall said as he took off down the hall.  
"Back to normal now dude? 'Few you scared me back there, I thought you were ill." Zell said laughing.  
"Drop it." Squall said as he walked around the garden.  
"I'm going to kill some monsters, you wanna come? I hear that at night, the T-rexaur is more aggressive and a lot harder to beat. If we team up we could take him down." Zell rambled.  
"Look, I know you're following me and I don't like it so get lost, Zell. You need to learn how to interpret things a person shows." Squall said.  
"My people skills are just fine. You just need to talk more." Zell argued.  
"Quit following me and go to sleep." Squall uttered.  
"Tch...fine." Zell said. Zell turned on his heel and walked back to the dormitories.  
Squall entered the training center and saw that it was empty.  
"Leonhart." Came the voice of Seifer Almasy. Seifer stepped from the shadows. His gunblade clutched in his hand. Fujin followed with her shooting star and Raijin with his metal stick.  
"Seifer, leave me alone. I just want to be left alone right now. My head is swirling with tonight's events and I am still lost in my own thoughts." Squall said as his hand went to his scar.  
"You don't get it do you Squall? I love Rinoa and you stole her from me. I know you won't give her up without a fight so here it is. Fujin, Raijin, get him." Seifer answered.  
Raijin attacked first. Raijin's metal stick swung at his side, but Squall was ready and he easily dodged and counter-attacked Raijin. Squall's counter attack hit Raijin in the shoulder and caused blood to gush onto the floor. Fujin attacked before Squall was ready and her shooting star hit him in the side, causing even more blood to fall into the floor. Fujin's attack caused Squall to become weak enough to use his renzokuken attack. Squall attacked Fujin successfully eight times and then attacked both Fujin and Raijin with Rough Divide. Both surrendered after this attack.  
"Squall wait, don't wanna die ya know. We give up ya know. Sorry Seifer but he would have killed us ya know." Raijin stammered.  
  
"Agree." Fujin muttered as she and her twin brother ran from the training center as fast as their injured bodies would allow.  
"Tch...wimps. Alright Squall, this between you and me and I'll rip you apart you bastard." Seifer yelled.  
Squall attacked first, but was blown away by Seifer's fire cross attack. Seifer swung, but Squall blocked his body with his blade. The blades sparked each time they hit.  
"Come on Squall, you can do better." Seifer laughed as he forced Squall into the wall.  
Squall swung and Seifer was forced back. Squall was now on the offensive. Squall forced Seifer into the wall, and laughed. This was a mistake. Seifer took advantage of his laughing and knocked the gunblade from Squall's gloved hand. The gunblade soared away from Squall. Squall backed up and tripped. Squall was now on the ground and at the mercy of Seifer.  
"Good bye my arch rival." Seifer said as he raised his gunblade.  
Just as the gunblade began to fall, Seifer was pushed away and hit his head upon the floor, rendering him unconscious.  
Squall looked up and saw Zell. Zell massaged his shoulder and looked toward Squall.  
"I owe you one Zell." Squall admitted as Zell hoisted Squall to his feet.  
"Start talking to us more, and we'll call it even." Zell answered.  
Zell took Squall to the infirmary where Squall's wounds were treated and fully healed by Dr. Kadowaki. 


	3. Chapter 3 Squall's Plan for Revenge

Battle for Rinoa  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own FF8 or any of the characters.  
  
Her is chapter 3 and I am hoping anyone who reads this is enjoying it. Please write a review since this is my first ever fanfic.  
  
Chapter 3 Squall's plan for Revenge  
  
"Squall, how are you feeling?" Rinoa asked as Squall walked back to his room.  
"Fine, hey I just wanted to say sorry that I ditched you at the celebration yesterday. I was ticked. Seifer still gets to me. He has a knack for that." Squall said as he rubbed his scar, as though it was harder than ever to talk to Rinoa.  
"It was my..." Rinoa started, but Squall put a finger in front of his lips and pulled her into a one armed hug.  
"It was not your fault that Seifer attacked me. Seifer did this upon his own accord." Squall answered as his tension eased up a bit.  
Squall squeezed Rinoa and kissed her upon the cheek. Tears flooded down her face.  
"What is wrong Rinoa?" Squall asked as he wiped the tears from her fair skinned face.  
"I know now that I feel no emotion of love for Seifer, but I know he will only harm you unless I choose him." Rinoa sobbed.  
"I won't let you choose him. I will fight to the death to keep his filthy body away from yours." Squall said as he wiped the remaining tears from her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and her breathing ragged.  
"Squall...I..." Rinoa began, but the sentence was never finished in words, but in the action of a passionate kiss that threw each into a world of color and heaven that offered comfort and understanding within each of them.  
They broke apart as the sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway and Irvine appeared holding his sniper rifle in one hand and a dead robin in the other.  
"I hit this one from 500 yards. You can even ask Zell." Irvine yelled in triumph.  
Squall rolled his eyes; Rinoa put her hand in front of her mouth to stifle a laugh and a very anxious Zell jumped into the middle of the scene.  
  
"Squall you won't believe this, but we have a mission. Oh, S'up Rinoa? No time, uh Squall your not going to like this, Seifer is our Squad Leader." Zell interrupted.  
To everyone's surprise Squall smiled. "This is perfect. Don't worry Rinoa, Seifer will never touch you again." Squall said as he rubbed his scar thoughtfully.  
Rinoa looked at him in a confused way and then understood.  
"I don't want you to hurt him. He doesn't want to hurt me, he just has problems with his love emotions." Rinoa said.  
"Rinoa, I'm not only doing this for you, but it is my revenge on him for trying to kill me." Squall answered.  
"Maybe I was wrong about you. You seem to act the same way he does." Rinoa stalked off.  
"C'mon Squall, Seifer is telling us all the details when we get on the train to go to Galbadia.  
  
"So we have to find the weapon?" Zell asked as he scratched his head.  
"And blow it up and stop swatting flies, it's annoying and it makes you look stupid." Seifer said as he crashed onto the couch in the SEED compartment.  
Squall sat next to Seifer, expecting a fight to occur any time soon, but it didn't come. Seifer merely relaxed as the train sped toward Galbadia.  
"Squall, go get us some beverages." Seifer said commandingly.  
"No."  
"Do it now, I am in charge."  
"Do it yourself you lazy faggot."  
"Cid will hear about this."  
"I doubt it."  
"Go get it before this gets ugly."  
"Bring it."  
"Just go and get the drinks."  
"FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME NO!!!!!!!!!"  
"Fine Zell, you go get them." Seifer turned his command to Zell.  
"Fat chance. I'm to busy swatting flies."  
"Oh for god's sakes just go get the drinks chicken wuss."  
"Sorry can't."  
"Fine you guys are gonna get it back at garden.  
"We doubt it." Squall and Zell said in unison.  
Seifer headed to the front of the train to get the drinks.  
"So what is your plan of revenge?" Zell asked as Squall laughed in amusement.  
"None of your damn business." Squall said.  
"I'll take this as what you owe me. Tell me." Zell demanded.  
"Well I plan to kill him when we fight the general in the base." Squall answered.  
"No you can't. I don't like him much, but death is not right for him Squall." Zell said.  
Squall rolled is eyes and ignored this for a few seconds.  
"Death is the only way for my vengeance. And that is my plan." 


	4. Chapter 4 The Mission

Battle for Rinoa  
  
Chapter 4 The Mission  
  
The ride to Galbadia seemed to drag itself on. Seifer had long since returned with the beverages, which he did not share. Squall only smirked whenever Seifer gave him the evil eye.  
"Wonder if the dogs on this train are good." Zell said as his stomach gave a particularly loud rumble.  
Seifer took a large gulp of iced tea and smiled as the announcement of the arrival at Galbadia station was announced.  
"Listen now both of you. We are to dress as Galbadian soldiers to enter the laboratory. The bomb is being developed in there. We're going to have to act like Galbadians." Seifer whispered as the train departed.  
Squall nodded and Zell scratched his head. The trio headed to the base, where they awaited military officers to knock out and steal their uniforms.  
After about fifteen minutes three officers approached the fence, and Squall hit them over the head with his gunblade.  
The uniforms were uncomfortable and tight.  
"Let's go the lab is around here somewhere." Seifer said.  
"Here is our first cross with real soldiers so act natural.  
Then it hit Squall. The way to get away with Seifer's death, without being accused of charges. Squall could turn Seifer in to one of the guards standing here. It was risky, but it was a good way to get rid of him. Yes the time to act was now.  
Seifer took the lead, Squall in the middle, Zell at the rear.  
This was it.  
Squall ran forward and took off Seifer's mask.  
"Guard, this is an impostor. Take him away." Squall said to the nearest soldier.  
"Good find lieutenant." The guard said.  
Squall looked at his uniform and saw the lieutenant badges and patches.  
Zell looked to Squall and shook his head.  
The guards left after Squall said he would take over their positions.  
"You sold him to the enemy, Squall. I hope you don't expect me to keep quiet. I didn't like him much but Squall, you condemned him to death after months of torture." Zell said still shaking his head.  
"He won't be tortured for long, he'll die when we blow this place to smithereens." Squall answered, but his face was growing red with guilt and his hand jumped to rubbing his mask, realizing that he was nowhere near his scar.  
"Come on we have to get that bomb." Zell said disgustedly.  
  
"The lab is on this planet isn't it?" Zell asked as he puffed for air. Zell and Squall had been running for twenty minutes.  
"Look what's that?" Squall asked pointing to a building with many elevators.  
"It has to be the lab." Zell puffed.  
Zell and Squall ran to the building and found the air-conditioned lab. Inside scientists held syringes and tools.  
One scientist was covered in blood and grease. Many of the others were covered in oils and other greases.  
"Gentlemen how may I be of assistance to you?" One lab man asked.  
"We were sent to check on the progress of the bomb and its structured form. Please take us to the bomb." Squall answered.  
"Um...well that is not my department. Herm can take you there." The man said.  
The man called Herm approached them ands shook their hands.  
  
The bomb was nearly completed.  
"Is there anything else I can do for you gentlemen?" Herm asked.  
"Yeah say hello to Hyne for us." Squall said as he attacked Herm and all of the other scientists.  
"Set the fuse." Squall said.  
"Let's go." Zell answered.  
"You go. I have to save Seifer." Squall said guiltily.  
Zell removed his mask.  
"You have only ten minutes. May Hyne walk with you dude." Zell said. Zell took off for the nearest exit.  
Squall took off to the brig. By the gate there stood a motorcycle.  
Eight minutes to go.  
Squall drove through the brig; cutting doors open along his way. Prisoners screamed their thanks as they ran for an exit.  
"Squall, help me." Seifer called down the way.  
Five minutes to go.  
Squall pushed the bike to go faster and cut open Seifer's door.  
"Get on." Squall said.  
"I'll drive." Seifer said as he pushed Squall to the back of the bike.  
Four minutes to go.  
Seifer laughed and swerved into the wall knocking Squall off of the bike.  
"Later." Seifer called as the bike flew toward the exit.  
Two minutes to go.  
Squall looked at his leg and saw the bone popping out of the knee.  
One minute.  
"SEIFER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squall yelled.  
Thirty seconds.  
Seifer caught up with Zell at the exit.  
"Where's Squall." Zell called.  
"He gonna go and see Hyne." Seifer called as he sped past Zell.  
"SQUALL!!!!!!!!" Zell yelled.  
Zell's yells were drowned out with a loud bang. The entire base exploded and smoke filled the air.  
Zell took off to find Squall. It could not be too late. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to add that this is my first ever fanfic and I really need to know if it is good or what I need to do to fix it. I would also appreciate reviews. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
Chapter five The Kidnapping  
  
Zell dug through the debris finding body parts and blood.  
"Hyne, don't let one of these be Squall." Zell muttered.  
Zell dug farther toward the brig.  
  
Squall opened his eyes. He was covered in debris and his body ached. Overtop of him was a large machine that had shielded his body from true destruction. His leg was numb, but all the other pain seemed to shoot through him like being stung over and over again. A trail of blood trickled down his forehead but missed his eye.  
  
"Squall, can you hear me? Squall are you okay?" Zell called hopelessly as he dug farther into the debris. He was now at the beginning of the brig.  
  
Squall heard Zell's voice but could not call out. His jaw seemed to be broken and his eyes watered at the effort. His whole body now seemed to be going numb with pain.  
  
"Squall!" Zell yelled as he saw Squall's body hidden under the machine. The machine could fall any moment.  
Zell pulled at Squall's body. Zell managed to pull him into the open where he could thoroughly see what kind of damage Squall's body had taken.  
"Squall, I'll go and try to find a car or something. Better yet I'll call garden." Zell said as he whipped out a small cell phone.  
"Yeah garden this is mission bomber men. Yeah man 2 has taken serious damage and we need some safer transportation. Oh and by the way man 1 left us again." Zell said.  
"Bomber men hold tight. We are tracking your coordinates and are sending a helicopter to pick you up." Garden said.  
  
Squall was immediately taken to Dr. Kadowaki. His wounds were heavily dressed and his leg was put in a cast.  
"His percent of blood lost was forty eight and his bones were broken a lot. I doubt if he'll live, but there is a chance. If we can find someone with the blood type AB then we can restore some of his blood." Dr. Kadowaki said to Zell and headmaster Cid.  
"Maybe we can report over the intercom a voluntary blood drive for all AB blood type people." Zell said.  
"Go and announce it. Has anyone seen Seifer?" Headmaster Cid said.  
"Yes...I'm right here headmaster. I am terribly sorry sir. Squall fell off the bike and I was afraid, I admit, so I...I left Squall and Zell behind." Seifer said as he stepped into the Infirmary.  
"Then your first in line Seifer." Dr. Kadowaki said.  
"What do you mean?" Seifer asked.  
"Your blood type is AB. You will of course, show your apology by giving some of your blood to Squall; right." Dr. Kadowaki said.  
"Umm...yes of course." Seifer said with a taste of utter dislike.  
"Then I'm next." Zell said.  
"And me." Rinoa piped in.  
They nodded and went to work while Squall slept restlessly.  
  
"I think he is waking up...yes his eyes are opening." Rinoa said as Squall looked into her eyes. Her eyes were watering and she seemed to have been awake for hours.  
"Squall...your alright. Dude, I had to pull you through a mess of junk and rubble." Zell said.  
"Zell, I think we had better leave these three to sort things out." Cid said.  
"Huh, but what if this bastard takes a shot at Squall. Squall can't even defend himself." Zell said.  
"We will be waiting right outside. Come along Zell. Oh by the way, I'll ignore the comment you said about Seifer, but I'm not so sure he will." Cid answered.  
Zell and Cid left the room, leaving Seifer, Rinoa, and Squall alone.  
For moments no one talked until Seifer said, "You had better back off Squall. After all, your not in the situation to stop me." Seifer said as he grabbed Rinoa's hand.  
"Seifer you slimy son of a bitch, leave her alone." Squall managed to blurt out.  
"What...who's gonna stop me from getting out of here?" Seifer laughed.  
"You can't get past Cid and the others." Rinoa said, twisting and pushing away.  
"Who said I'm going out the door?"  
"You...you...no can't go out the window. You'll die...the garden is in motion." Squall said.  
"Ha, so naïve. You know that I am as good as dead for leaving you...yes Rinoa...the chicken wuss blurted it out to Cid."  
"You still can't jump."  
"Good bye Squall."  
"Squall, help me!"  
Seifer jumped out the window with Rinoa in his arms. He flung open a parachute as Cid and Zell rushed into the room.  
"I'll stop him." Zell yelled as he jumped out the window.  
Luckily, Zell had grabbed onto Seifer's waist. As Rinoa, Seifer, and Zell fell to the ground, a fight broke out between Seifer and Zell. Zell was sliced in the back with Seifer's gunblade. Zell punched Seifer in the chest, causing Seifer to let go of his gunblade.  
"Now you die." Seifer yelled.  
Seifer head butted Zell in the dead and Zell let go as he fell unconscious.  
Zell plummeted to the ground. Seifer picked up his unharmed gunblade. Rinoa fought but to no avail...she was at the mercy of Seifer.  
  
Zell was fine. His back was merely scratched and his head was bruised, but other than that he was fine.  
"Squall, I'm sorry. I couldn't save her." Zell said.  
"How long will I need this cast on?" Squall asked Dr. Kadowaki.  
"Six weeks. But Zell could go and find Rinoa." Dr. Kadowaki said.  
"No, I would send Zell, but this is between me and Seifer. Zell would only get killed." Squall answered.  
"But Squall, six weeks is way too long." Zell said.  
"Dr. Kadowaki I need an x potion." Squall said.  
"Squall, I would have given you one if we had one. We're out. The stock was low last week and the shipment hasn't come in yet." Dr. Kadowaki answered.  
"I think I know where to get one." Zell said.  
"Where?" Cid asked.  
"I think that a few of the SEEDs in Garden have some from their travels. I think Xu said she had a few when I...uh..." Zell started.  
"Was flirting with her." Squall finished.  
Zell's face turned a deep shade of red and he glared at Squall. Squall's face remained stern as Cid and Dr. Kadowaki laughed.  
"Then I'll call her at once." Cid said as he stepped away.  
  
"Squall, you know now that your healed you are subject to go find Rinoa." Zell said.  
"Duh." Squall answered.  
"Well I want to come too."  
"No, this is between me and Seifer."  
"Come on, you might need help."  
"No."  
"Please."  
"NO ZELL!"  
"Tch...fine."  
  
Squall went to the parking lot and found the motorcycle Seifer had escaped on during the mission. Squall refueled it and pumped up the tires.  
  
"Squall, do you know where Seifer went?" Selphie and Irvine asked as they walked into the parking lot.  
"I have a few ideas." Squall said not looking at them.  
"Well lucky for you, we know exactly where he is." Irvine chimed in.  
"Yeah right." Squall laughed.  
"We thought that he looked suspicious when he came back. We knew you and him were in a fight over Rinoa, so we put a tracer in his gunblade while he was sleeping." Selphie screeched eagerly.  
"Good, give me the tracer screen." Squall said holding out his hand.  
"Oh no you don't. We heard about how you turned down Zell, but this time you need us." Irvine stopped Squall from taking the screen.  
"No...I don't want anyone to get hurt." Squall said.  
"Look we'll leave Seifer to you. And we already took care of Fujin and Raijin." Selphie piped up.  
"Huh??" Squall asked surprised.  
"Zell attacked them when they tried to follow Seifer. We had them locked up in the quad." Irvine said.  
"Zell will guard them while we go and save Rinoa. Let's go." Selphie said.  
"One problem there's only one bike." Squall said.  
Irvine lifted up a metal door and revealed other motorcycles.  
"Alright Squall, you take the lead...Selphie and I will follow you." Irvine yelled as they started up their bikes and Squall attached the screen to his bike.  
  
Rinoa awoke in a dark and damp room. A roaring fire stood before her. Seifer sat beside her on the ground.  
"Good morning." Seifer said.  
"Seifer if you love me, why are you doing this to me?" Rinoa asked.  
"I love you and want to be with you, but Squall ruined our chance to remain at garden."  
"You're the one who ruined it Seifer, and Squall didn't ruin our chance, you ruined yours." Rinoa steamed.  
"No I rescued our love." Seifer retaliated.  
"What love do you speak of Seifer?" Rinoa asked.  
"The love that caused me to fight for you, and the love that caused you to cry for me." Seifer described.  
"That love is dead!"  
Rinoa lept and bounded for the door, only to fall down to the stone floor. Her head hit the stone and caused blood to fall from her mouth. Her vision grew blurry as she saw Seifer run to her side...  
...But where is Squall? She thought. 


End file.
